1. Field
A thermally connected fishtail shaped bus for transferring power
2. General Background
Most power-using transportation vehicles—specifically, power-propelled surface vehicles, such as automobiles, motorcycles, wheeled and tracked recreational vehicles, buses, trucks, and trains; water-borne vehicles, such as commercial and recreational boats and ships, buoys, manned and unmanned submersibles, etc.; and aerial vehicles, such as airplanes, airships, and balloons—combine a need for storage of potential energy and a need to convert that energy into a readily-used form.
Increasing storage system i.e. battery energy density and reduce mass of components, managing thermal spikes, cooling components which enable necessary actions such as battery charging and providing power for motive force are desiderata.